Plans go atray
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: After a breakout a year after the Alinol scam Miles Axlerod agrees to meet his fellow Lemons in America to unleash their plan of revenge! But when he finds himself in a strange town, he finds that even his plans can go astray... Miles/OC


Chapter 1: Escape and plans

Authors note: Well this is my first fanfiction on Cars and I decided to dedicate to our favourite Lemon car villain Miles Axlerod. This story shows a nicer side to him later on when it involves my own character Millie. I would also like to dedicate this whole story to IJgirl because she is the one who encouraged me to write it! Anyway enough of my rambling! Enjoy!

_Location: Maryland main prison for the criminally dangerous, Sate: Maryland, America._

"Attention, attention, all personnel go to the 5th floor of the prison immediately. We have a break out. I repeat we have a break out!" a female voice through a large amount of speakers throughout the prison called out in a very rushed tone. All the officer police cars immediately stopped what they were doing and all began to drive towards the fifth floor of the prison.

"Alright boys we have a break out," the chief officer car called to his colleagues as they made it up several ramps and through many corridors to get to where the convict was making his breakout from. "You know the code. No one gets in or out and most importantly we need to make sure this convict has been retained before he even gets to the ground floor, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!" the other cars called out from behind him. Suddenly the cars stopped as their leader was busy talking in his microphone.

"Say who has dared to make his escape in this prison?"

"We don't know Sir. We cannot track him, he's too fast! We think it's the new convict who got deported from England a few days ago," the voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Well make sure about this, and quick! If this car escapes, our engines will be on the line for it!" the chief exclaimed. His other officers noticed he was determined to track whoever this car was and personally rip his tyres off to prevent him from escaping again. He was very mean when he wanted to be, but he was the chief so he had to be nasty to get respect from not only the prisoners, but his colleagues also.

Suddenly while the cars were caught off guard a green silhouette rushed past them and made its way down the ramp to the next floor. The chief noticed it was a green jeep making a dare devil attempt to out speed them. The chief wasted no time as they began to gain speed and chase the fleeing car down the corridor.

"The convicts on the drive go get 'im boys!"

All the officers in the entire building were now after this one vehicle who was both fast and intelligent. Well he would have to be to outwit the guards and security systems. The chief was at the front of the crowd of officer cars shouting out orders; he sounded very agitated and seemed to begin to panic a bit as the car was almost at the ground floor.

"Seal the doors! Fire at the convict! Don't let him escape!"

"Sir our bullets are useless to the convict, he is crafty and keeps dodging them! And also he seems to have his own weapons!" another officer called out. The convict in front was now firing all sorts of weapons at the officers and he occasionally bashed into a few crates to make more obstacles for the prison crew to dodge.

"What? Impossible! No prisoners in this prison have weapons! Where did he get them from?" the chief asked dodging a few bullets and crates in the process.

"We have no clue Sir. This prisoner was deported from England not but a week ago to be sent here temporarily. According to the Prison in London he was meant to be one of the most dangerous criminals there!" the officer continued to speak as the ruckus was going on around him and the other officers throughout the whole prison.

"Oh, now you tell me! Make sure the ground floor doors are shut! Then we can corner him before he tries to do anything rash! He stands no chance against all of us!"

"Yes Sir!" the officer finally replied.

The convict had now reached the ground floor and was about to speed up to get through the doors. But his journey was cut short when the doors automatically slammed tightly shut which resulted in the car slamming on his breaks to stop. Soon all the officers who had been involved in the chase were now surrounding him and the chief was at the front. All of the officers had their guns blazing waiting to receive orders to shoot. The car slowly turned around and the chief drove forward.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. You surrender now; we'll just escort you back to your cell and add a few extra years on your already long sentence. Or if you dare try and escape you shall just be blown up by our already standing by missiles. It's your choice!" the chief explained with his gun at the ready on his hood. The green jeep just smirked and remained where he was parked. He then decided to finally speak.

"You don't fool me for a second; I know what you're all like. I don't want to rot in jail like I did in England! No, I want revenge! You can call the F.B.I or the C.I.A for all I care! It won't stop me! And besides I am not the only one who is escaping." The car laughed whilst some of the officer cars looked around.

"What are you on about convict?" the chief hissed impatiently. He hated it when convicts slowly revealed their plans to take over the world. It took for ever and none of them succeeded. But he had a funny feeling about this particular convict, it seemed as if he had tried this kind of charade before and it seemed that he was close to succeeding in what ever he did before he got caught and imprisoned. And if he had sidekicks with him, it could get very dangerous.

"Oh don't worry! They aren't here in this prison. Well some are in London, Germany and even France and Italy! And we are all the same. We are Lemons!" the jeep smiled as the officer's eyes widened.

"Hey I know you… you're that dude from that Allinol scam!" a car blurted from within the crowd.

"Yes… yes I am… and remember this one line gentlemen... Long… live… Lemons!" and with that the car swiftly turned around, started his engines and smashed through the ground floor door. It took the officers several moments to realize what he had done before they began the car chase. The chief ordered the crew to open fire on the target but it seemed that none of their bullets could reach him. He was getting away, fast!

"This car is smart! No wonder I recognised him from TV. He had us all fooled but not for long!" the chief said as he and his fellow officers began to speed up to try and catch the fleeing jeep. They were now heading away from the prison into the countryside which made it harder for the officers to see where they were going because it was so dark out.

"I wouldn't have guessed it Sir. But he has kept a low profile for over a year now, who knows what he's up to!" the car on the other end of the line was still inside the prison trying to figure what the jeep was going to do.

"If he's right and there are more of these so called Lemon cars, we have to catch him before he can even see these other convicts!"

"He's getting away Sir!" an officer interrupted as the figure of a green jeep began to get further and further away in the distance.

"Not for long! Fire a missile! Kill him!" the chief ordered.

"Fire!" Someone from behind shouted as a missile was launched into the distance. The cars all stopped as the missile finally went off seconds later. A big boom disturbed the entire peaceful countryside of Maryland. The officers waited for a few moments before the chief decided to give his next order.

"Alright, let's go make sure he's dead! Not like anyone could survive that!" the chief slowly drove towards the wreckage and was followed close behind by the rest of the officers. When they had finally reached the wreckage sight it shocked all of the officers there at the scene.

"Where's the body parts chief?" a car called out as they looked over what had been the target in the missiles path.

"It should've hit him!" the chief muttered aloud in disbelief.

"Didn't it?" the car next to him asked. The chief gave him a look of mixed disbelief and sheer anger as he pointed his wheel at the wreck.

"No you idiot! Don't you see? The blasted missile hit a tree! The convict has just escaped our clutches and seemed to have escaped the path of a rocket powered missile! He could be anywhere by now!"

"Oh…" the car next to him looked down and then looked back at the chief "So, what are we gonna do now chief?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We're gonna get in touch with the F.B.I and let them find the low life! Now get in touch with them immediately! No convict messes with the chief and gets away with it! No matter how smart or tough he is!" the chief ordered and straight away the cars got in touch with the F.B.I. The hunt was on for this missing convict. But no one knew what was about to happen next throughout the rest of the world. Only the Lemon gang knew the rest of the plan, and soon it would be put into action!

…

A few miles away there was a small phone box with a dim light inside it. A car was inside the phone box making a phone call; it was the same car who had just fooled an entire prison full of officers into thinking that missile had hit him. They were all still baffled on how he managed to escape, and it seemed he was not the only one who had escaped a prison at that moment in time.

"Hello?" a rough English voice asked on the other end of the line.

"It's me." The jeep replied and waited a couple of moments before there was a reply. But he could hear a muffled voice in the background call out.

"Professor Z it's the boss!"

The car could also hear a familiar foreign accent in the background reply "Oh out of my way you fools!" and a moment later that same car had answered the phone.

"Hello Sir, I hear you escaped then?" the voice on the other line seemed a little muffled but the car could hear it perfectly.

"Yes Zundapp I have indeed escaped, barely. Where are you currently?"

"Oh we are located in an abandoned factory in Germany. We all managed to escape all our prison but some that are in England, France and Italy still need to get here! When will you be coming over here?" the voice known to be professor Z asked.

"Forget that Zundapp! I have the F.B.I on my case! If I leave America the entire plan is compromised! You must come to me! But come secretly! You don't know who's about these days. I will meet you in a few weeks in Maryland! Choose a good secret location and activate that tracking beacon I gave you! I will be there as soon as I can! Do you understand professor?" the car instructed.

"Yes Sir! We will find our own way to get to Maryland! We shall not fail you!" Professor Z replied.

"Good! And then the world will know that the Lemon gang have not given up their fight! Let the world know that Sir Miles Axlerod has returned! And this time there will not be Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell or any silly rust-bucket tow truck to stand in our way!" the car exclaimed and could hear the sound of wicked laughter on the other end of the line.

"Hey, but what if they come back and stand in our way? What do we do then boss?" another voice on the line asked. The green jeep just smirked and then replied.

"Use your imagination!"

"We will not fail you boss! Long live Miles Axlerod!" Professor Z cheered and encouraged the other Lemon cars to chant the same thing.

"Long live Axlerod! Long live Axlerod! Long live Axlerod!" and with this Miles Axlerod smiled and pressed the button with his tyre to end the call. Oh Miles Axlerod was back alright and even nastier than before. And this time he didn't have to play a stupid act to win the people's respect. Or so he thought…

…

_Location: F.B.I Headquarters, Washington DC, America_.

Everyday was the same for the F.B.I agents in New York. It was busy, busy, and busy! Each day a new case would pop up and many agent cars would investigate it. Some cases were interesting and less violent than some. It was a dangerous job, and it was very risky in some cases. But recently there hadn't been any major incidents and their cases seemed to be pretty straight forward with no chances of death or damage involved. But that was about to change! Sooner than anyone would expect.

"Hey Sir, you may wanna come and see this!" one of the agents exclaimed pointing his tyre at the TV with a certain amount of interest.

"Oh what is it this time Bob? Don't tell me, that car reached the world record of eating a large amount of ice cream without having one bit of engine freeze?" the other car joked as he drove towards what the other agent thought was important on the news.

"Oh ha, ha!" the car said sarcastically before sounding more serious "No Sir this looks a bit weird, if you know what I mean."

"Well Bob I can tell you now, I am not a mind reader. So tell me what looks a bit weird," the inspector stopped in front of the TV and looked up with an average look of curiosity.

"Well according to the news report several prisoners have escaped different prisons throughout the world at the same time!" Bob replied "Now that doesn't happen everyday does it Sir?"

"Shush a moment!" the inspector demanded while turning the TV volume up to hear more of the news report. "This could get interesting."

"And as we report all 5 prisons throughout the world have been broken out of by several prisoners at the same time. The prisons that were breached were in London, France, Germany and Italy and a number of cars have all fled the scene to re-group and…" the reporter suddenly stopped what he was saying and his eyes narrowed slightly as he was getting more information.

"Wow this is weird! It's lucky their all in Europe eh Sir? Let the cars over there sought that out! It's lucky there aren't any breakouts over here eh?" Bob said while the inspector was in deep thought. Suddenly the news reporter got back to what he was saying but his behaviour said it all. This news wasn't going to be good at all!

"We now have reports that a car has also broke out of Maryland's main prison and managed to breach the security systems and dodge the officer's bullets. It has now been confirmed that all of the cars who escaped each of the prisons are classified as Lemon cars who were all arrested over a year ago. The prisoner who escaped Maryland's main prison is said to be the once oil billionaire and the one behind the Allinol scam, Sir Miles Axlerod."

Suddenly the room went completely quiet as the report continued to spill out the _'just in'_ information. The silence was soon broken when the phone started to ring. The inspector quickly sped over to the phone and braked sharply before pressing the answer button with his left tyre.

"Hello? Oh yeah I just saw it! Yeah it's on the news right now! How in blue blazes did he manage to escape? I thought your prisons were meant to be secure? Well of course we'll come and investigate this but I have high doubts we'll get anywhere with this one. That Axlerod is a crafty bugger! I mean he tricked us all with that lousy excuse for Earth friendly fuel with a fancy name called Allinol. Oh wait a second, there's more to the report!" the inspector stopped talking for a moment and immediately paid his full attention to the TV again.

"It was over a year ago when Axlerod and the Lemon cars were stopped from their scam by the fellow British C.H.R.O.M.E agents Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell and now they seemed to want some sort of revenge. Officers are already baffled how the Lemon's managed to escape with weapons and breech the security systems. We have no information why they have escaped or what their plans are but what ever they are, they cannot be good. Who knows what will happen next! We can only hope that the agent forces around the world stop them in time before they do something dangerous! Anyway next up is Jane with the weather forecast!"

The inspector went blank for a second there before he realized he had the chief of the Maryland prison on the other end of the line "Oh sorry about that! Anyway I have a change of plan! Over a year ago Axlerod's plans were foiled by some British agents called Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell; I was thinking perhaps we could get in contact with C.H.R.O.M.E because they may have more information about these so called Lemon cars than we do," the inspector paused while he listened to the chief's opinion of this. Soon they reached an agreement and the inspector smiled "Great! We'll be down there by nightfall! Even though its night where you are! See ya soon chief! Bye!" the inspector then turned to his comrade who gave him a curious glance.

"So what we gonna do Sir?" Bob asked and the inspector smiled professionally before replying.

"Pack your things Bob we have an important mission to do in Maryland! But first of all get on the phone to London. There are two certain agents I need in this investigation and the sooner the better!"

…

_Location: Somewhere in the country, Maryland, America._

Miles Axlerod drove in the dark smirking to himself. He had finally managed to escape that wretched cell and be free again! But the only problem now was that he had no idea where he was going. The stupid officers in London took his GPS off of him because they knew that if he escaped he would use it. And that was a true fact! But he couldn't use one because he didn't have one to use! So now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere at night in the pitch black with no idea where he was going to go. Where on Earth would he hide out for a few weeks without getting spotted by the F.B.I or anyone else for that matter? He had to be cautious, he could trust no one. He was after all a wanted criminal!

"Blasted road! Don't they use that handy surface called tarmac over here?" Miles muttered to himself angrily as his wheels jumped all about the place trying to get a grip on the dry bump and dirt crack infested road beneath him. Not only was it difficult to drive but it was difficult to see too. There was no sight or sound of life anywhere and not a lamppost could be seen for miles around. He was stranded in the middle of nowhere, and it wasn't an encouraging thought that he was being tracked and chased by the F.B.I, C.I.A and any other police force in the world. But Miles didn't panic or anything, he was able to escape a fully functioning prison without a single scratch! He could surely beat up a few cars that got in his way, preferably that silly tow truck who foiled his plans before. If it wasn't for him sticking his big tow hook into things, perhaps he could have got away with that Allinol scam!

Miles had no idea where to go. He couldn't go to any town or city in this area because someone would probably recognise him and turn him into the F.B.I. And that was a risk he didn't want to take. No, Miles was smart enough to know that he would have to be secretive and keep himself covered until Professor Z and the other Lemons found a secret hideout. Even if that took days or weeks for that matter!

Miles was soon cut from his thoughts back to reality when he saw some distant headlights coming in his direction. Miles immediately turned his own off but that was a big mistake as he lost his tracking and his tyres skidded across the road and landed him in a big ditch. Miles made a loud yelp as he crashed into the bushes off the road which had now got the attention of the cars who had their headlights turned on. Miles felt a sharp pain on his hood and felt as if he were about to loose all consciousness. He must have hit that ditch hard to feel like this! As the cars approached Miles could tell they weren't police cars or secret agents. They were just holiday travellers passing by.

"I tell you Lenny I could have sworn I heard a loud crash and yelp come from over here!" a female voice broke out looking around to see if anyone was there. Fortunately for Miles he was too deep in the ditch to be seen and the leaves and dirt that covered him also helped keep him disguised.

"Listen, Betty, your hearing things! And for the last time my names not Lenny! It's Earl! How many times do I have to tell you?" the male car sounded agitated, and Miles could hardly blame him, she sounded annoying.

"I'm being serious Lenny… Wait your names not Lenny?" the female car asked sounding surprised.

"For the last time woman, NO! My name has been Earl since the day I was made! And there was no such noise from over here! Look, it's completely deserted! No one is out here but us, and the only reason we are out here is because this blasted GPS has died on me! Never again, will I buy them cheap batteries from that souvenir shop! So much for having a nice quiet holiday in Baltimore, Maryland!" the male car wined dramatically.

"Oh chin up Lenny! You've got me!" the female car encouraged and the male car rolled his eyes.

"Yippee!" he said sarcastically. "Now come on, let's try and find somewhere to stay for the night, and then we can make it to this blasted city! I think I regret leaving London now!" and soon the voices began to die out into the distance as the two cars continued to drive on the road.

Miles was still stuck in the ditch and he felt a very sharp pain on his hood area but he couldn't see what was causing the pain because there was no light! He was stuck here until someone found him, and that would probably be the police eventually! Miles was beginning to regret leaving that prison. He so couldn't wait to meet up with the rest of the Lemons! To see someone he actually got on with would be a nice change! Miles looked up at the clear sky and saw all the stars shining brightly; it had been a long time since he had seen the stars like this. The last time he could recall was when he was stuck in the middle of nowhere when he tried to circumnavigate the globe without a GPS. Now it seemed he was doing it again accept this time he was being hunted down by every officer car in Maryland and beyond.

Miles soon found himself drifting off into unconsciousness and the next time he would wake up, he would find himself in a different situation to the one he just had…

…

_Location: C.H.R.O.M.E headquarters, London, England. _

"So how did it go Miss Shiftwell?" Finn McMissile asked enquiringly as his fellow colleague entered the building looking very exhausted and annoyed. Finn was obviously amused by this by the smirk he wore, this made Holley even more irritable to know her boss found this entire situation amusing.

"I tell you Finn if I have to put up one more day with those children I may just shoot myself with my own bullets!" Holley exclaimed dramatically receiving a chuckle from her boss.

"I warned you about what you were letting yourself in for! Going under cover in a school for young unsettled children wouldn't suit your skills. But you chose to ignore it anyway;" Finn explained giving her the big impression of saying "I was right, you were wrong."

"Ha! And let's see you do a better job! I thought it would be fun and the children would be quite and behaved, but no I get put with a wild racer type of class of unruly children who think it's funny to scribble on the back of my bumper!" Holley then turned around showing Finn what once was her bumper, only to now be a little place for little children cars to doodle all over! Finn chuckled once again to himself before being disturbed by a sudden buzzing on his communicator. Someone was trying to contact him, and currently he had no idea why.

"Hello who is this?" Finn asked professionally not even checking his communicator to see who was calling. It would be a little bit of a shock to him when he would find out who was on the other end.

"Hello is this Finn McMissile from C.H.R.O.M.E?" the caller asked unexpectedly. Finn wasn't sure if this was a hoax or something because the caller sure sounded American. And the only American's he and Holley knew were back in Radiator Springs and this sure wasn't a car from Radiator Springs.

"Who wants to know?" Finn asked slyly, his eyes narrowing slightly too.

Suddenly there was a bit of disturbance on the other end of the line with the sound of one car yelling at the other car to get off of the line. Finn waited for a few seconds before almost hanging up, but then another voice came on the line, one who sounded more professional, but had the same accent as the other car who called but moments ago.

"Sorry about that, my associate isn't used to the way us agents speak on communicators these days. This is inspector Jones from the F.B.I HQ in Washington DC. Listen have you turned on your TV recently?" the voice asked directly and Finn just smirked whilst glancing at Holley who was trying to clean her bumper off with one of their machines.

"Oh… no we haven't been able to. My associate has been having a little dilemma with her bumper and we haven't caught up with the latest headlines," Finn replied restraining a chuckle as he saw Holley pass a glare in his direction. "May I ask why? Has something happened?"

"Just turn on your TV!" the inspector instructed and Finn did so. He glanced at the headlines for a few moments before it suddenly hit him. Miles Axlerod and his Lemon gang had all escaped prison! Oh this couldn't be good!

"Oh no," Finn breathed as he felt his eyes begin to widen. The inspector on the other line caught this reaction and decided to reply to him.

"Yeah this was a shock to us all! All 6 prisons are being thoroughly investigated by detectives, but we still don't know how to track the convicts themselves. We were thinking, because you and your associate helped track these cars before that you could help track them again! Our main aim is to find Miles Axlerod, because when we find him we will find the others involved in what ever plans they are going to unleash. We know you haven't exactly worked with the F.B.I before but your professionalism is known over here and we would be honoured if you could help us in any way with this investigation."

"Yes… well we weren't the ones who framed Miles Axlerod before. Our friend Mater from Radiator Springs helped figure that one out! I don't think we would be much help in this kind of investigation! And besides we have another investigation to carry out here," Finn explained glancing at Holley who grimaced at the very thought of going back to them kids.

"Sir sorry to interrupt, but our current investigation here is getting us nowhere. And besides we have the chance to work with the F.B.I! And we can always bring Mater into this investigation, he could probably help track down Miles and the other Lemons in time before anything drastic happens! And besides, haven't you always wanted to work with the F.B.I?" Holley pointed out making Finn's points less valid. Finn decided to accept her reasons and accepted the offer.

"Ok, thank you Holley!" Finn said before replying to the inspector "it seems inspector that my college has changed my mind, yes we'll take the offer! Now tell me where we should meet you tomorrow?"

"Meet me in Baltimore city in the state of Maryland tomorrow morning, and then we shall go through with the details! Oh and please pick up that tow truck fella who helped you guys before! See you then McMissile!" the Inspector then hung up leaving Finn and Holley to get to work immediately.

"Well, that's us set for the next couple of weeks," Finn said turning to Holley who smiled mischievously. "And what are you looking at me like that for?"

"You deliberately tried to turn the offer down so I would persuade you otherwise! I mean you said you always dreamed of working with an F.B.I agent but you didn't want to show it, so you had me persuade you otherwise!" Holley smiled and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Yes thank you Miss Shiftwell… now don't we have a certain tow truck to call?" Finn decided to quickly change the subject to something more serious. "Oh and call Siddeley while you're at it! We need him to take us to two places in less than 24 hours."

"Already on it Sir!" Holley replied gathering her contacts so she could call both Siddeley and Mater.

…

But over the next couple of weeks things would change Miles Axlerod's life forever! It would change the way he looked at life and the way he behaved towards other cars. But how would he react to his plans when he would finally meet the other Lemons? Is he really truly evil? Or does he have a softer side he hasn't shown to anyone? This is a tale of how even the most wicked of plans can go astray with one false move. And it seems as if Miles Axlerod has already made that false move that would change his life forever!

Authors note: Ok so how was this so far? I hope it meets with your approval! Sorry about the action scene at the very beginning I've never really wrote one before so it wasn't all that good! I promise this story gets better later on! And yes the story will swap and change from Miles to Finn, Holley and Mater and then to the other Lemon cars and back again. I hope you enjoyed this so far! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
